Help Me Forget
by Saiyuri of the Red Shadow
Summary: Naruto finds a picture of the original Team 7 which brings back painful memories of Sasuke's betrayal. Then Sai comes to help him forget the man who hurt him so badly. One-Shot


A/N: Hey Peoples! Just a little one shot to keep you happy! Read and enjoy my pets!

* * *

Naruto sighed sadly as he looked at the picture of the original Team 7. His deep blue eyes fell on the face of the raven. The raven he once loved.

_'Sasuke'_

Just the thought of him brought him so much pain. It made him remember all that he'd tried so hard to forget.

* * *

_"Oi, dobe." Naruto glared and punched Sasuke in the shoulder playfully._

_" Don't call me dobe, teme."_

_"Hn" Sasuke pulled him in for a kiss. Naruto smiled against Sasuke lips and sighed. Sasuke slipped his tongue into Naruto's mouth. He explored the blonde's mouth gently and held him close to his body. Naruto pulled back and giggled._

_" Your such a jerk." Another kiss. This one was longer and more loving than the last.  
_

_"I love you, too, dobe ."_

* * *

"What are you doing?" Sai whispered in the blonde's ear making him jump. Naruto put the picture down quickly and looked up at Sai.

"Just looking at some old photos." He smiled nervously. Sai glared as he caught sight of the raven haired Uchiha.

"Why are doing this to yourself? You can't still obsessed with that traitor." Sai hissed.

" Sai-"

"No don't try to tell me I'm wrong Naruto. He _left_ you for power. Don't you think that means something? He didn't love you enough to stay. He hurt you more than anyone else in this damned village."

Naruto looked away and said," Please Sai don't say-"

"No Naruto I will say it. Don't you get it?" He grabbed the blonde's shoulders. Naruto looked away.

"Look at me." Sapphire met Obsidian.

"He doesn't care about you. I don't know if he ever did. All I know is that I love you." He kissed the kitsune desperately. Naruto closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. It reminded him of the fist time Sai had come to console him.

* * *

_Naruto lay curled up at his side feeling lonely and betrayed. He sobbed softly._

_Two years_

_Four months_

_Three weeks_

_Six Days_

_Ten hours_

_Forty-two minutes_

_That was how long Sasuke had been gone and the hurt just wouldn't stop. Naruto couldn't think of any reason Sasuke would have to leave him. He had promised- no he had sworn to never to leave the blonde. But that wasn't even the worst part._

_He'd left on his birthday._

_His birthday the one day of the year when every villager be they man, women, or child, were relentless in their abuse of him. Another choked sob._

_"Naruto are you in here?" Naruto sat up and wiped off his face. He couldn't let anyone know he'd been crying._

_" Naruto." Sai whispered. His face was completely expressionless as he grabbed Naruto's hand and looked into his deep blue eyes. They were red and puffy from all the crying he'd done. _

_"Let go of me!" Naruto cried pushing Sai away. The apathetic ninja didn't budge._

_" I said-!" Sai pressed his lips against Naruto's softly. He closed his eyes and forced his chakra into Naruto, calming the young Kitsune. Naruto closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. Sai pulled away slowly and wrapped his arms around him.  
_

_"If you ever need help forgetting him just call me. I'll give you everything he wasn't man enough to give you." Naruto leaned into his chest; it felt warm_

_"Sai." A kiss softer than a summer's breeze was pressed against his lips._

_"I can make you forget."_

* * *

_I can make you forget_

Those five words held much more meaning than any that had been exchanged between he and Sasuke. The night that those words had been said Sai had made Naruto feel more love and passion than he'd ever felt with Sasuke. But then again how you feel anything for someone who hurt you so badly?

His body had been so responsive that night. Ever part of him wanted to forget everything. It all had been so perfect. Just he and Sai.

* * *

_"S-Sai!" Naruto moaned as the apathetic ninja slid into his body. He wrapped his arms around Sai's shoulders and moaned with each thrust Sai gave his willing body. He wanted to forget. He wanted all the pain to disappear.  
_

_"That's right Naruto call my name. Forget him, he's nothing to you now" Naruto threw his head back in a silent scream; it was all just...to much to handle. Each thrust pushed him closer to the edge. Each kiss drove him crazy. Each touch made him forget the things he wished he could forget._

_" Ah!!" Naruto arched his back. All thoughts of Sasuke left his mind. It was just him and Sai._

_The thrusts came harder and deeper. Each one hitting the spot inside of him that made him see stars._

_"Sai, Sai, Sai!" The apathetic ninja's name had been his screaming mantra that night and many nights after._

* * *

"Naruto..." Sai kissed down his face and nipped at his neck gently.

" Naruto... I love you. I love you so much more than that heartless traitor." Sai breathed into Naruto's ear.

"Sai, please." Sai nipped at his ear," Make me for get him,please"

Sai lifted him bridal style and carried him the bedroom.

"After tonight you'll never remember that bastard. You'll never have to feel hurt because of him."

* * *

_"Sasuke" Naruto cried as he came. Sasuke kissed him passionately._

_"I love you, Naruto."_

_"I love you, too, Sasuke."_

_"I'll always be with you. I'll never leave you. I'll always love you." He pulled out of his lover and pulled him close._

_"Please don't lie to me. Please..." he whispered as he closed his bright blue eyes. Sasuke smiled softly._

_"I would never lie to you." He whispered to the sleeping boy.  
_

_That was the first time they'd made love and less than a month later, Sasuke had broken all of his promises._

_All of Naruto's hope left with him._

* * *

Sai all but tore the cloths off of their bodies as they fell onto the bed.

"Naruto you're so beautiful."Sai whispered.

His hands search Naruto's body as if it were the first time they'd ever touched the blonde. Ever felt that soft sun-kissed skin under their skilled fingers.

Kisses rained down on Naruto's body. It was as if Sai was memorizing every inch of the other man.

"Sai..." Naruto moaned as he spread his legs revealing his hardened member and inviting his lover into his body.

Sai positioned himself at his lover's entrance.

"Are you ready?" Naruto nodded and wrapped his arms around Sai's shoulder's as he thrust in.

"Oh God, Sai..."

"Hush Naruto, the night is still young" After that no more words were exchanged. The was only beautiful sweet pleasure, the kind that only true lovers could give each other.

_'Naruto... that bastard will never hurt you. I swear that I will love and protect until my dying breath.'_

* * *

A/N: Well That all folks! I hope you enjoyed! This is my first one-shot so please leave nice reviews!

NOTE: This Story is continued in LONeLINESS: The Secret to Forgetting


End file.
